Endless Fate
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your life controlled by fate? If so, have you ever wondered whether you have the courage to bet that fate? That's what Fiyero has to do and he's determined to do it.
1. Prologue

Endless Fate

Prologue 

Have you ever had a moment when the world seems not quite real? When life seems more like a film or story you'd read in a book? That's pretty much how I feel all the time. I thought I had control, that the choices I made actually made a difference to my life

But it turns out my choices have already be chosen a great many times already. My life is stuck in an endless loop, which repeats constantly every 30 years, where only the wizard survives. Elphaba and I always die in fateful battle against the wizard. Until one day, another version of me managed to survive against all odds. Since then our job has been to warn our younger selves of what is to come.

So here I come alone to save the world alone as I am about to change the cycle leaving it up to me. Clinging to the trees, as my heart burst out of my straw chest for the green skinned girl that sits alone on the steps to Shiz.


	2. Coming out of the bushes

Endless Fate

Chapter One 

I walked backwards and forwards through the woods toying with going to meet her or watching. If I didn't get the timing just right, this would blow up in my face and the cycles of us would have been wasted. If I did this too early, Elphaba and Fiyero wouldn't love each other or believe that they ever could. There were far too many ifs for my liking but what choice did I have. No-one had ever gone back to Shiz where the evil eye of Madame Morrible, who will forever be a faithful spy for the wizard, was always watching. The plan was practically failed already but I wouldn't give up. There was no way I would let the wizard win the cycle and watch Elphaba die ... again.

At the edge of the wood, I beat up a tree as I watched the people of Shiz torturing Elphaba with their words. It was even worse to see that I, well another younger, less scarecrow-y version of myself, was at the head of this crowd. In a rage I walked off towards her Elphaba was sobbing out of sight of the crowd of 'popular' kids. The one thing that came in between my emotions ruining the world I unfortunately live in, was a log that sent me flying. After stuffing the straw back into my chest, I was on my way again but it had reached the evening, making the stars my only light around the dark campus.

I knew Elphaba was most likely to be in the library but by the time I got there, it was not Elphaba that I saw but Glinda and Avaric as instead. I climbed over the bushes wondering what could possibly bring the popular crowd into the library at this time of the evening. But laying in Avaic's hand was the answer to my question, **champagne**. I stared through the window, not realising how plainly visible was.

"Ahhhhhhh," Glinda screamed.

"What?" Avaric and the rest of the popular kids yelled in reply.

"I thought I saw ... a scarecrow! That could move!" Glinda explained in her shrill high pitched tones.

"Young lady, I think you've had too much to drink," Avaric laughed, pouring another glass for her as I ran as fast as I could from the bushes. My running caused momentary blindness which lead to me smacking straight into someone as they rushed across the courtyard.

"Who the hell are you?" the love of my life pulled at my heart strings as she yelled.


	3. On my own

Endless Fate

Chapter Two 

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'll scream and they'll lock you up for sneaking around a high school," Elphaba told me scornfully.

"Elphaba, calm down I'm a friend. I'll leave now but please meet me tomorrow at the edge of the forest. Oh and bring Fiyero," I explained backing away into the darkness.

"What does that shallow prince have to do with this?" Elphaba asked, trying to hide her feelings for him with an insult.

"Just bring him tomorrow and I'll explain everything, in daylight when I don't look so creepy," I asked finally before sneaking off into the darkness.

Once the morning came around I hid behind a tree, watching Elphaba approach literally dragging Fiyero along beside her. Fiyero still looking half asleep well as it was only seven, he probably was.

"Get out here Scarecrow. I know you're here, I can feel your staring eyes burning into my skin," she called out angrily.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. No need to shout!"

"Are you going to answer my question from last night? Who the hell are you? Why are you hear?" she shouted, making Fiyero put his hands over his ears.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fiyero complained.

"Gosh! Are you thinking? I didn't even think you had a brain," Elphaba yelled.

"SHUT UP! Get over your selves, Fiyero you love her...."

"I don't," Fiyero interrupted.

"and Elphaba you love him," I finished.

"You do?" Fiyero asked sweetly.

"Well I ... umm... maybe," she gave in.

"I like maybes," Fiyero grinned.

"Sorry to break up this romantic moment that I effectively created but we have more important stuff to talk about," I realised, I'd already changed history and didn't want to risk anything else getting in the way.

"Basically everything you think is wrong, well apart from your feelings for each other. The wizard is not some great guy he's actually a huge ass who wants you both dead even though you've **yet** to do anything. Oh and Madame Morrible is his spy so don't trust her. I don't even know if i'm explaining this right. You're lives are stuck in an endless cycle, where each time you both die. One a little later than the other and I will not let that happen, not again."

"Are you a crazy person? Have you forgotten to take some kind of medication?" Elphaba asked looking at me warily.

"So none of this is true, not even ..." Fiyero answered becoming angry and stood up straight in control of himself.

"None of this?" Elphaba's face fell from anger to despair.

"No I don't believe anything he said. It was all a lie! You know it too," Fiyero stalked off leaving a desperate Elphaba trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Fae," I touched her arm not able to control my need for her to be happy.

"Don't touch me! Lier!" she yelled running off, leaving me on my own.


	4. Off to save the world

Chapter 3 - Off to save the world

I sobbed realising my only hope of saving the life of the girl I loved was over. But then I snapped wondering how it had even come to this, I'd been so popular and full of myself. I needed to pull myself together but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Too involved with myself, I didn't notice the green girl sneaking through the trees towards me.

"Tell me more. Tell me who you are and why you're here," she asked wiping the tears from my ears.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but I'm him, I'm Fiyero," I continued ignoring the utter confusion plastered all over her face, "Well I was. I almost died once but you saved me by turning me into a scarecrow and you're been saving my life ever since. I was always the damsel in distress while you were my handsome prince," I smiled slightly at my joke.

"How does that work? Surely it creates a paradox or something you both being in the same place at the same time," she tried to clear the haze of her confusion.

"Wow, I would have never thought of that. No wonder you're the brain box instead of me. I guess because we're not the same person anymore. I'm a scarecrow who believes in things called feelings not the stuck up prince I used to be," I assumed, as no black hole seemed to be ripping through the universe or weird alien creatures coming to eat me like they did on TV, though I hadn't watched it in years.

"If you're both the same person what do I call you?" Elphaba wondered.

"Call me Yero," I grinned, remembering the shape her lips meant when she said it.

"Ok Yero, why are you here? And if you were telling the truth before, why didn't I come back with you?"

"I'm here to save the world, to break the cycle for good. To make life go back to the way it should be before the animals were driven into hiding and before you left me to save them. I can only dream of what would have happened if life was how it should have been. But no time for that the point is we must stop the Wizard and save the world."

"You're avoiding my question," she stated, folding her arms.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"Woah, do you guys have to shout so loudly? Some of us would like to keep our ear drums," Fiyero appeared in the cluster of trees.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba spoke with a mixed of joy and shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided maybes were worth the risk," he grinned, the way I used to when I looked at her.

"Well then, Fiyero meet Yero," she introduced us properly.

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Fiyero asked sitting down beside Elpaba.

Elphaba opened her mouth to explain, but I jumped instead,

"Nothing that we need to talk about, there's **no need** to repeat what we were talking about is there Elphaba?"

Getting my hint she answered,

"Of course not that would be wasting time. Fiyero, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure anything," he answered a little too quickly, and then blushed.

"I have a feeling we will be leaving Shiz so can you go to my room and grab me some clothes and stuff, then grab some stuff for yourself. Oh and some food, please," she smiled, looking away.

"Sure, I'll be back soon."

We watched as he left, but as soon as Fiyero was out of sight Elphaba turned on me.

"Tell me NOW!"

"You died, ok. The wizard killed you and all I could do was watch from a stupid bubble that you trapped me. Why didn't you just left me help? I'm not as precious as you think. I was left to watch as you died on the floor metres away but unable to touch you let alone save you. After the older me came to see us all you could think about was the cycle and me surviving for it. Why couldn't you let me help you survive as well," I broke down in tears as that day replayed in my mind.

"I'm not her ok. This time we know what's going to happen so we can stop it. I won't make you go through it again," Elphaba hugged me and I tried to smile as I saw Fiyero coming across the green.

Fiyero reached us carrying three back packs over his shoulders, looking over his shoulder as he was being followed by an anxious Glinda. As Glinda rushed through the trees she called out to Elphaba,

"Where are you going Elphie?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I just have to save the world first."

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I'm dying a slow painful death from revising for my spanish oral :P x**


	5. I'll save the world for you

Endless Fate

Chapter Four 

We had walked all through the night and all day only breaking twice to eat. As the evening drew on, I noticed Elphaba begin to slow her pace as she grew weary but she would never admit it.

"We should rest, we need to save our strength for the wizard," I decided, sitting down on a log.

Fiyero tended to the fire as Elphaba lay in a ball, her head resting on her back pack. Fiyero and I both watched as Elphaba fell asleep. At the same time, Fiyero and I shrugged off our jackets to lay over her. Looking away embarrassed I covered myself with my jacket watching in the corner of my eyes as he covered her with his.

I turned away, staring into the darkness of the forest. As my eyes drifted to a close, I found myself back in this forest so many years ago.

_We had run, been running for day, not daring to pause for breath. They were after us, well after her but as there was no possibility I'd ever leave her side, they were after us. I played in this forest as a boy, hiding away from the endless supply of servants so desperate to keep me under lock and key. I knew all the hiding places, so carefully guided my Fae to a ridge, where one could hide without the fear of being seen._

_I pulled Elphaba into the ridge, refusing to listen to her pleads to continue, we both know we needed rest but I was the only one that would admit. We fell asleep in the safety of each other, until I heard a whisper,_

_"Fiyero, Fiyero wake up. I haven't got all night," I instantly opened my eyes and was surprised to see Elphaba was still asleep rather than getting impatient with me._

_"Over here you fool," the angry voice called to from the shadowy trees. I eased myself out of the ridge, following the voice before coming to a sudden stop._

_In front of me, stood a man, well a scarecrow, well basically **me**. I leaned from side to side, checking this wasn't a giant mirror that had somehow ended up in the forest. I reached out, trying to touch his face in an effect to find out if it was real._

_"Ok let's get this over with, number one yes I'm you, number two yes I'm real, or maybe I should have said that first. But anyway where's Fae we have stuff we need to talk about?"_

_"Fiyero, what's going on?" Elphaba asked, before having a little freak out after seeing the man in front of me._

_"Not again," the other me groaned, "I'm here to warn you so sit down and get over yourself. I've come to warn you about your future, somehow, and don't ask me why cause I don't know, your lives affects the entire of Oz. You see, our lives are stuck in an endless cycle. Every ten years another one of pair is born into the cycle. But every time at least one of us is killed before the age of 30. Every time, our sheer will to do good in this world gets the better of us and we fight a force we cannot beat. Every time we fall in love, we are parted without knowing how we feel for each other, and then years of our lives are wasted apart. Eventually we meet again and fall in love before we become a scarecrow. But then we suddenly feel like we've got some good to make up to the bad but our goodness takes over and we try to stop the wizard. All the while hidden to us Morrible has been watching, finding our weak points and betraying us to the wizard. In a fateful battle we fall to the wizard and his pet, Morrible. But us Fiyeros have managed to survive, we have managed to survive long enough to our young selves what needs to be done. Fiyero must survive if you fail, which I'm sorry to say but you will. You could run away from all this, but Elphaba, we know you never would and us, Fiyeros have always been sheep, ready to follow you to the end of the earth. Fiyero, you can be our saviour, in two years time it will be the perfect opportunity to kill Morrible and destroy the wizard once and for all. None of us have managed to reach ourselves at a young enough age to change everything. If you meet them at 18, you will end the cycle forever, for better or for worse," the other Fiyero explained to us. As soon as his speech ended, the other me faded into dust, blown away by the breeze. It seemed once we warned our selves of what was to come, we'd fade, just as if we'd never survived to begin with._

_We sat for a few minutes in utter silence, not even the forest made a sound to break our shock. It wasn't until Elphaba spoke that the forest came alive again,_

_"Fiyero you have to do this, no matter what happens I will make you survive."_

_"Fae, don't talk like you're going to die. I won't let you die I can't live without you," I cried._

_"Didn't you listen to what he said, you were born to save Oz. You are the only one that can do this. It isn't meant to be me, it's you so you need to survive no matter what. Be my hero and save the world."_

_"I'll save the world with you by my side but not without you," I continued to cry, not bearing to think about a work with my Fae not in it._

_"Fiyero by saving the world, you will be saving us. Don't you want one of us to finally be able to spend our lives together the way we should. Don't you want to be the one that allows Fiyero and Elphaba juniors to come into existence? Don't you want to be remembered as the man who saved Oz and freed the animals from the oppression of the Wizard, instead of the party prince that got kicked out of almost all the schools he joined? It is up to you to save the world."_

In my comatosed state, I whispered,

"I'll save the world for you."

* * *

**Thanks to Dee, for helping me figure out the stupidly complex details :P x My mum's in hospital so I could do with some reviews to cheer me up. If you review I'll be grateful forever! **


	6. Time to Die

Chapter 5 - Time to Die

"Come on," I shouted backwards to Fiyero and Elphaba as they began to drag behind. It wasn't good for us to be out in the open this long. We had to get to the next forest before sunset. I may have been paranoid, but I could have sworn that someone was watching us but I didn't want to worry the others. I had to content myself with hurrying them on.

"We need to be out of here. It's not safe," I urged them.

"We can't keep up, we've been running for days," Fiyero moaned, "Wasn't it you that said we need rest to gather our strength for the ... the... fight."

"You can't rest here it's not safe. You just need to reach those trees then I have a surprise for you," I promised them. With that I managed to get them to the trees without too much hassle. Once at the giant oak, I walked around it knocking on different parts of the tree until I heard a hollow sound. Whispering some literally magic words a door in the tree opened up, revealing Fae's special hidey hole. From within the tree, I pulled out two broomsticks.

"Fae knew the best way to travel," I laughed at their surprise as I clutched the broomsticks, "We've only got two but I'm guessing you two don't mind snuggling."

"Come on a broomstick. Broomstick's can't fly," Elphaba scoffed to my surprise, as I'd been waiting for Fiyero to question it just like I had when I'd first seen it.

"Just sit on it, then you'll understand," I said and then wished in her ear, "Don't worry, this one was your favourite. It will remember you, it has before," I winked.

Nervously Elphaba put the broomstick between her legs and sat down. At first she looked blankly at it before shooting off into the trees, screaming as she went.

"You idiot! It's not safe for her to be up there!" Fiyero yelled at me, as we lost sight of Elphaba.

"Just wait and see, you don't give her powers enough credit," I yelled back, grinning to myself as she flew back so she was hovering over us.

"This is awesome," her voice echoed down to us. At that I jumped on my broomstick, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through my straw. As we laughed on our broomsticks, Fiyero gave us disapproving looks. Elphaba swooped now and nervously Fiyero climbed onto the broom, where he clutched onto Elphaba for dear life, not that she didn't enjoy that.

"Come on slow coaches," I called back as I raced ahead.

Flying through the sky above the dark and gloomy forests, it was easy to forget we were flying to our deaths. We spiralled around before dropping silently to the ground.

"Wow that was such as buzz," Elphaba yelled joyously.

"Aw did you little kids have fun on your little ride? Did you really think a quick ride on a broomstick would get rid of me? Fiyero, did you miss me?" I felt a pair of fiery eyes directly at me, it felt like the straw of my insides was about to set alight.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the other Fiyero yelled into the darkness.

"I know exactly who I am, I'm Madame Morrible and its time you died for forever!"


	7. Shadows

**Author's note: Who needs to study, its not like I have a Biology exam on Friday :P x**

Endless Fate

Chapter Six

While Elphaba and I stared at Morrible in a mixture of shock and horror, Fiyero being well himself piped up,

"What kind of line is that? You have all these big powers, right or the wizard wouldn't have hired you. So you could have put us in a terrifying situation and then appeared through some mist or fog to deliver your line ...," he sounded more like an acting coach by the second, until of course I jabbed him in the chest,

"You brainless idiot, didn't it ever occur to you not to piss off the person that's threatening to kill you," I mentioned to him, trying to hammer it into his thick skull, when Elphaba, my Elphaba had saved me, giving me the sense and thoughtfulness I had buried deep after years of being a "bad" boy. It was my love for her that had brought them to the surface enough to break through when I was filled with her power.

"That's quite an idea, you have. I might have to use that. It's much more than I expected from a brainless scarecrow," as she spoke fog spiralled around us, filling the gaps between us until we were no more than scarecrows in each other's eyes before the fog became so thick we were no longer visible at all.

"Elphaba," Fiyero and I both screamed, he screamed out of love as I screamed with desperation from both loss and fear, in our hearts we both knew that we were useless alone. It was only with Elphaba that we had any real power.

Hands searching through the fog and the shadows it created, we all searched for each other, unaware of where Morrible was hidden in this cloud. Through the fog, we heard a scream and ran towards it.

The fog dissipated, leaving Fiyero and I looking around desperately for Elphaba.

"Over here idiots," Morrible called out to us as she held a struggling Elphaba in her grips, "Have fun defeating us once your little witch is dead!"


	8. Yellow Brick Road

Chapter 7 – Yellow Brick Road

"I can't believe you let this happen," Fiyero screamed at me, his face far too close for comfort.

"You think I wanted this to happen. How is it anymore my fault than yours?" I retorted right into his face.

"You were the one that dragged us here, we were safe at Shiz. We would have been fine if you'd never come along."

"Hey, I saved you by taking you away from that place. Remember Morrible, the one that just took your girlfriend, she worked at Shiz so I'm sorry for not being an idiot and actually realising that she was going to kill you. Oh and you know your girlfriend, without me, you would have stayed and idiotic coward and never told her how you felt."

"I would have got around to it eventually, I was waiting for the best time," he took a step back, stung by my words.

"Oh and when's that? When you're forty? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you pal but without me you've never going to reach that age," Fiyero opened his mouth to yell back but I thrust my hand other it instead, "Stop being an idiot for once and think. They've got Elphaba and we need to get her back. Morrible's all mouth; she won't do anything until the wizard gives her the go ahead. So Elphaba has most likely been taken to the wizard him, the question is where is he?" Despite the situation I was quite proud of the logic I was able to create, for once I hadn't had to lean on Fae to get a touch of logic.

"Where'd you think, numskull? The emerald city of course!" Fiyero answered easily, I almost kicked myself for not thinking of it, Fae had talked about it enough times.

"We're off to the wizard," I began.

"The not so wonderful wizard of Oz," Fiyero concluded as we began on our journey. After a few minutes of walking he asked, "How do we get to the Emerald City?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road!"

* * *

**Author's note: Three more chapters and there won't be any more Endless Fate. This is your three chapter warning :P Oh and I'm sorry if I don't reply to messages for ages, as my comp is in the process of exploding!**


End file.
